


babe, i'm into you

by yuhlou



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Slight Internalized Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhlou/pseuds/yuhlou
Summary: Presenting Steven and Jackie as they make their way from zero to ‘two-gether’.Spoiler: they don't even realize it.





	babe, i'm into you

_can't count the years on one hand // that we've been, together_  
**[** April 29, 1976 | 4:42 PM | Eric Forman's Basement **]**

Hyde doesn't understand why Kelso is whipped for this annoying younger brat. Her voice was so shrill that when she greeted them Hyde — along with everyone in the room — cringed at its intensity. It was definitely a hundred times more grating up close than when he heard it echoing through the halls of school.

Jackie Burkhart was _small_. Her stature didn't match the noise she was emitting. It didn't compute. It was a complete contrast to tall, red-haired, velvety voiced Donna. A contrast that was most certainly not welcome. Nevertheless, they all smiled their fakest grins. It was better to just get things over with.

Kelso was the only one really smiling. He was looking down at Jackie all lovingly (and hungrily) with an arm securely tucked around her waist. “Isn't she something?” From a distance maybe. Where she was all waves, smiles, and hair flips. Hyde propped his feet up on the table.

“Oh she's something I'll give you that, man.”

The sarcasm goes unnoticed by his friend, as usual. The girl, though, surprises him when she gives him a sort of deadpan look. He's not really sure if he was seeing right because then Kelso starts to speak and just like that the look is gone. “Back it up, Hyde. I got her first.”

“Aw, Michael! You're so sweet when you're being all protective.”.

He hears Forman's whisper from the couch. “ _Michael_?”

“I am, aren't I?” He's glad that before she can say anything else Kelso moves in for a kiss. Within seconds they're both sucking each other's faces. He can see Donna cringing from the couch. It's only when Kelso's hand starts to inch down that she slaps it away and breaks it up.

“Okay. Michael, stop!” Her face contorts to something a little bit more serious. At least that's what he thinks. “I'm here to meet your friends. Introduce me to them.”

“Um, right.” He starts with Hyde at the far end. “That's Hyde, Eric, and Donna.”

“I'm Jackie, but you guys probably already knew that.” She pries herself away from their friend. Extending her hand to shake theirs. Her giddiness is not something Hyde was accustomed to. Giddiness in general not her, he's dealt with those kind of types before. So when she makes it in front of his seat he stares at her gesture before Donna nudges his foot off the table and he's forced to do something.

Her hand was too warm, but he didn't have to worry about that for too long because a second later she let go and turned around to sit on the couch. Eric turned up the volume of the TV. Fonzie's customary ‘ _ey_ ’ in the opening credits signaling the start of _Happy Days_. She lets out a squeal followed by a clap. The action making him jump in his seat.

“Oh I just absolutely _adore_ Fonzie!”

 _i need the other one to hold you_  
**[** Prom Night | 6:50 PM | School Gym **]**

He hated seeing her like this because it was weird. This was the same girl that did killer backhand springs and triple something flips in the air. The same chick that helped Red fix a car. A person who got others to do things no question. Hell, he was here wasn't he? In his junior prom with a matching lavender dress-shirt to her dress.

He even got her a corsage with the scraps of change he'd saved up that month. It hadn't been enough though, she was still miserable. Her big doe eyes leaving everything out for anyone to see that she was upset. It seemed to amplify it too. Maybe that was just because he was close enough to notice things like that.

He empathized enough that her constant sighs and longing looks sent to Kelso and Pam were making _him_ feel bad. “It's just that — I always pictured Michael and I together at the prom. That's the way it was supposed to be, you know?”

“Yeah I know.” She told him on the ride here. He voiced out his agreements. It was never supposed to be her and him. It was always the two of them (i.e Jackie and Kelso) not _them_ (i.e Jackie and Hyde).

He turned them around so that she wouldn't have to face them. Sparing her from the gory details and such. She needed someone to cry on and it couldn't be him. He didn't know how to be that for someone. Not really. The least he could do was do a little damage control.

He felt her sigh, warm breath seeping through the fabric of his tux. What else could he do? What did girls usually do to make themselves feel better?

“Well ... hey, Pam's butt looks really big in that dress.”

“No it doesn't.”

He wasn't kidding anyone. “Yeah no it doesn't.”

“But thank you.” She's looking up at him with that smile and, man, Kelso really messed up because somehow through all of this she'd turned to him for comfort. She says she wants to sit down and he responds by telling her that he'll be back with some punch.

The whole night really blew. Jackie's mood was affecting him too. Making him talk in softer tones and giving her reassuring hand squeezes while they danced. He didn't even snark. So when Kelso grabs his arm at the buffet table he's prepared to tell him off in a way that would be just like his normal form of commentary.

Not because he doesn't want him to see that he was concerned for someone's well being and that someone happened to be Jackie. Not because he really wanted Kelso to shove it because he could be a real dill hole sometimes. No. He was doing it for the sake of consistency. Hyde would be doing this for no one, but himself. A truly selfish act indeed.

“You brought Jackie to the prom? How could you? You're supposed to be my friend but you dogged me!” Then he sees how upset Kelso is and he can't because Jackie and him were both being upset over each other, too stubborn or proud to make up. It was ridiculous.

“Hey, she cried, man!” He couldn't leave her, not like that. The picture reminded him too much of when his uncles would just leave his Ma whenever she got too 'emotional' after a quick screw.

“Well, is she having a good time?” He watched him look over to where Jackie was sitting. “Cause she looks real pretty.”

He's had enough of this. The whole thing was really stupid. His quota for 'drama' had reached its toll. “Alright, look you big baby. She wants to be with you and you wanna be with her. So why don't you stop whining about it and just go be with each other! Cause the whole thing sickens me.”

“But what am I gonna do with Pam?”

“Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Pam.”

At least he was getting something out of this. And when he stands up and walks with an arm around Pam he looks at the table where Jackie was sitting and gives her a slight wave of goodbye with a small smile. He thinks she gets it. That everything's been sorted out. She gives a small wave back. They make it out of the gym. He doesn't see her glance at Kelso anymore.

 _make you feel, make you feel better_  
**[** March 19, 1977 | 3:19 PM | Sizzler **]**

When Hyde sat down on their table with a plate full of food Jackie was already eating her salad looking lost in her own thoughts. “Steven, was I such a horrible girlfriend?” And well, fuck, her voice sounded really fragile, really soft — really _hurt_. Hurt because of one stupid Michael Kelso. It was absurd and his incredulity passes on to the tone of his voice. It comes out sounding insensitive.

“What?” Jackie looks up from staring at the condiments to stare at him.

“I mean, you're one of his oldest and closest friends. Did he — is there a reason why he can't stay faithful? Was I too pushy? Was I such a bitch to him that he felt the need to cheat with every available skank in point place?”

He's looking at her dumbstruck. “... how?” She wasn't supposed to know about the dozens of other chicks Kelso made it with. Yet again he's fallen victim to her cries, he realized that ever since she basically broke apart in his arms a couple of days ago he's been on a sort of ... helping streak. She's had enough crap given to her already. Kelso wasn't worthy to be the cause of all of it. The guy wasn't even worth crying over.

“I'm not popular for nothing, Steven. I heard it all from Lisa, Jenny, and Tracy. Not to mention Kat Peterson took me aside after my AP Chemistry to tell me that her cousin from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow told her that she walked in on Michael in the middle of doing it with someone from the senior class. God, that moron's been everywhere except with Donna.” Her usual volume goes from a hundred to a four. When she finishes he can barely hear her from across the table.

“Jackie, listen, man. I've known that doofus long enough to know that there's no deeper meaning for him bein' a sleezball cheater. He's stupid and horny and that's just about it.”

She gives a smile that's both grateful and sweet. It's no one's business if he feels a little bit happy too. “Really?” She takes another forkful of her salad and her volume turns back to its average fifty. “That's the the nicest thing anyone's told me in days.”

“Sure thing.”

They don't talk for awhile after that. The only sounds between them being the scraping of their utensils against their plates. It takes him by surprise when she stands up. Crap, he wasn't event close to done. He planned to have seconds, thirds, and fourths. If she wanted to leave though he wouldn't whine. He'd let her string him along on this mall rendezvous. Just for today 'cause he owed her for the meal. It would be a one time thing. “You done?”

“That was just my appetizer, Steven.”

Well then, _bon appétit_.

 _it's not a walk in the park, to love, each other_  
**[** ? | 1:03 PM | The Formans' Kitchen **]**

Jackie Burkhart isn't sure if she's alone.

She's surrounded with people. She has a good _thing_ with Steven. Yet. _Yet_. The people around her aren't her friends per se. They're good for a talk about routines, fashion disasters, and who's fighting with who because of reason x. Plus her friends in the basement didn't appreciate her divine presence enough (she is a godamn gift to this green earth — it wouldn't kill them to mention it once in awhile or, you know, all the time). Fez didn't count.

Steven was great, but sometimes she gets the feeling that she was more invested than he was. That the emotions she saw were just hers reflected back at her through his damn shades. And while seeing her beauty staring right back at her usually perked her right up, this time it was just plain annoying which meant this was a serious problem. He was affecting her so much that it was cutting into other important things.

He couldn't even promise that he wouldn't fool around with other chicks while they went away. Even though he already said clear as day that she was his girlfriend. Meaning that she should be able to trick him or he should let himself be tricked into promising he'd stay faithful. True to her and only her. It was basic principle.

So she went with Donna's advice. She acted aloof. Zen. Totally ambiguous. Even though she was relieved that he didn't swap any spit with some college slut. But like she realized on the drive back, girlfriends shouldn't have worry about these things. She's been down this road before. It wasn't a pleasant one.

A good boyfriend should treat her like royalty. Not like some common peasant on the street. She kept her arms crossed. He was acting so cute, trying to get out what happened on her end. She might end up wrapping them around his waist and kissing his cheek like usual. She focused on her expression instead. Keeping it as blank as possible.

He looked at her expectantly after he finished talking. She didn't miss a beat. “Alright, good to know.”

“Good to know?”

Time for the finishing move. “Did I stutter?” How she wished the Formans had a mirror in their kitchen. Then she'd see how completely badass she looked as she made her way to the basement. No one was there so she opened the TV and sat on the ratty couch Not really registering this week's problem for Laverne and Shirley.

She didn't even hear it when Steven himself sat down on his usual seat with his arms crossed and shades up. Its only when the couch cushion on her left dipped down, indicating Donna had sat beside her, that she noticed she wasn't the only one in the basement anymore.

Their presence made her realize how tired she actually felt. Emotionally and physically. She still had to go home and unpack her stuff then rest because she had practice until six tomorrow. Stupid Shelby breaking her stupid leg. Now they had to move some people around for their routine. Shelby was their right flyer so now Alex — whose skin tone completely clashed with Jackie's — took her place. It wouldn't matter if Jackie was the left flyer and not the center, but it just so happened that she was the center.

Plus her new base almost dropped her during last practice. She got a bruise on her hip and thigh. She would have to talk to their coach about new arrangements. Miss Baker had a soft spot for her. Even telling her once that she reminded her of her own daughter.

“JACKIE!” She jumped in her spot.

“I've said your name, like five times already. I was asking if you wanted anything 'cause the rest of us are gonna order some pizza.” The TV was flashing the end credits for _Laverne & Shirley_. Had she really spaced out that long?

“I'm good, Donna.” She settled more comfortably against the couch. Then sat straight up because a thought just entered her brain and it wouldn't leave. “Actually, I just remembered I have to do something.” She grabbed her bag on the table and for a split second she let her eyes drift to Steven. He was looking at her, or at least in her general direction.

 _Because what if she_ was _going down that road again?_ Or it was a different road from the first, but they both led to the same crappy destination. Fool her twice and all that.

Whatever. She couldn't look like that affected her. She just had to get out of Eric's stupid basement. So even though her friend's eyes followed her until she left, she kept her composure. She didn't even bang the door. The only thing she really wanted to do was to make a quick getaway.

The thing slowing her down? Her keys to the Lincoln. It had gotten jumbled with the rest of her things in her bag. Shuffling through coins, her wallet, make up, and random receipts that she forgot to throw away. When she finally found it tucked inside the pamphlet of Marquette, she noticed the presence behind her back.

Steven was waiting patiently for her to finish digging around her purse like a maniac. “Jackie.” She pulled herself together (or as together as she could do in less than a second)

She crossed her arms once more to steel herself in for a confrontation. Ready for the half-hearted apology he would give her. She answered him with one of her looks.

He disarms her by taking off his shades. “Alright I — ” And she can see it, the sincerity. The thing that was always missing when she looked into Michael's eyes. It promised her better things than wilting flowers or blinding jewelry. It takes him a moment to decide what he was actually going to say. “I don't plan on bein' with another chick while we're ... y'know.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Actually, no. I don't, Steven.”

“While we're ...” he gestures between them, “together.” He doesn't call her his girlfriend again. Nor does he actually say they're a couple, but she was focusing on the important part right now. It was progress. For now she'll give him the liberty of taking his time and give him a few helpful pushes along the way. Besides she could see the words he didn't speak anyway. He had already let her in.

So today, she can settle for together. “Okay.”

She smiles up at him. The kind of smile that has her teeth and dimples showing. She takes a step closer towards him so that she can put her arms on his shoulders and lock them behind his neck. And here's the most dazzling part —

  
he was smiling right back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be wayyyy longer, but I felt like the story would drag if I tried to push it any further since this was just self-indulgent with no actual plot. Please leave a comment if you can!
> 
> I also sort of used this as an exercise to try get the voices of Jackie and Hyde as in character as possible because I'm planning to write a couple more one-shots for these two.
> 
> (Inspired by Paramore's song Still Into You cause I was weak.)


End file.
